Kingdom Hearts 2nd Generation
by Descendant of War
Summary: Hi! this is what happens when I play Kingdom Hearts to much.Please R&R.Ok Serena's the new Keyblade master and along with darien and some other people she travels to other worlds to save them from the heartless.i used to be know as Moon Legend Wolf
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts 2nd Generation  
  
By: Ying Yang Wolf  
  
Prologue  
  
The Beginning  
  
As I walk through an almost pitch Black Forest, with the moon and stars as the only light. The cool winter night's air soothes me. A small breeze moves some of my silver hair, giving me a more mysterious look.  
  
I perched myself on a tree branch effortlessly. Than after shifting to make myself more comfortable, I look up and stare at the moon, and then the stars, trying to guess how many are other worlds. Sighing, I fall into a deep sleep, completely unaware of what was in store for me when I awakened.  
  
I slowly drifted off into a dream. There I was asked many questions. Like what was important to me, and my dreams. Many questions were asked, and many questions were answered except for a couple. Why was I here? And having this dream? What did it all mean?  
  
I was shaken awake, by huge gusts of wind shaking the tree branch I was perched on.  
  
All of a sudden a huge portal appeared over me, and started sucking things up. I clung to the tree with all my might, but the portals pull was too strong. And before I knew it I was sucked in.  
  
The young girl awoke, on a cold, hard, wooden floor, a couple of hours later. "Agggh" she groaned slowly getting up. After that she looked around at her dark surroundings, and asked nobody, "Where am I? What is this place? It's so dark and cold". Receiving no answer, she thought, 'Is this the place that huge portal took me? Maybe it's another world'. With that thought in mind, she became excited, she'd always wanted to go to another world. But then sudden fear surged its way through her body as she realized, 'What if I never see my parent's or home again?'  
  
"You're right! This is another world. But shouldn't you already know that? You are the chosen one after all," said a mysterious, yet familiar voice. "Who are you? Wait aren't you the same voice in my dream?" asked the silver-haired young girl. "You will find out soon, I promise. But first, what's you're name?" Asked the voice. "It's Serenity, but call me Serena for short" she said.  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of blinding light. The illusion of the cold, dark room vanished, and when the light was gone Serena found herself on a warm, sunny beach. "Please stay here, you're services for the worlds are not yet needed, and it is unquestionable that you are protected" said the same voice.  
  
I slowly turned around, and for the first time laid my cerulean blue eyes on him. He was like that old saying, 'Tall, dark, and handsome'. He had midnight black hair, and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing black pants, with a knife sheath tied to his leg. He wore a tight blue shirt, which hugged his form, and showed, off his muscles. He also wore black boots, and a silver necklace, with an odd-looking symbol pendant.  
  
Than he bowed, and said, "So please allow me to protect you". "Ok, but first tell me your name. You promised. Remember?" she said, still slightly confused. "I did didn't I? Well its Endymion, but please call me Darien," he said, grabbing her hand and lightly kissing it. She blushed a deep crimson, while shivers spread throughout her body. "Alright Darien, why am I here?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I cannot answer that. And even more sorry that I have to erase your memory of your world" he said, not looking at me. Before I could react he grabbed my hand, and started chanting an unknown language.  
  
That was the last thing I remembered, before I found myself in the mayor's office registering to become a citizen of the Destiny Islands.  
  
Darien had made sure that I stayed with him. He told me he didn't want anything to happen me, while I adjusted living here. He also told the mayor that he found me while he was walking on the beach. I wasn't sure if it was true, or not, but than again I had no idea where I was from.  
  
As the weeks passed I quickly adjusted to the lifestyle here, and I made quick friends with many people, especially with Darien. He constantly watched me like a hawk. But as much as I liked it here, I couldn't help but wonder, 'Where was I from?' And why was I here?'  
  
I mean I was only 16, I think, and I had no memory of my real home, and family. Darien, was 18, and he did his best to make me feel at home. But he always had a look in his eyes, like he was keeping something from me.  
  
Years passed and still these questions go unanswered, but I'm not worried I know I'll find the answers somehow. Even if I have to search the universe.  
  
I hope you liked it. I haven't finished playing the game yet, so I don't know everything. But if anyone needs help with Kingdom Hearts, I have the strategy guide, so ask in the reviews, and I'll answer them in the author's note at the end of each chapter. Remember each chapter will be a New World. Oh and just so you know Sora and Kairi are Serena's parents. Aren't I evil? Again I don't know how it ends so bare with me ok. Oh but if anyone has finished it and seen the epilogue please tell me. I would be most grateful. I'm just dying to know. I hope you like it look out for Chapter 1, The trouble begins. Please R&R. Thank You 


	2. Chapter 1: The Trouble Begins

Chapter 1  
The Trouble Begins  
  
I have lived on the Destiny Islands, with Darien, for three years now, and still have not found the answers to my questions.  
  
One day I was outside on the beach having fun with Darien, Riley, and Kai. Riley had short brown hair, and bright blue eyes. We constantly fought, but were extremely good friends. Today she was wearing a blue shirt, which matched her eyes and black pants as well. Kai was always acting goofy, and making people laugh. He had blonde hair, and exotic honey golden eyes.  
  
"Hey Sere are you sure you don't remember anything about your home? You know where you grew up," asked Kai. "How many times do I have to tell you NO!" said Serena. "He was just asking Serena! You don't have to be so mean," yelled Riley. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Serenity stated. "Yeah well you woke up on the other side of Darien's bed" Riley said in a teasing voice. "Huh?" Serena and Darien said, blushing a deep crimson red. (Keep your thought's to the story and out of the gutter.) "We're just friends, who happen to live together" Serena said defensively. "Sure" Riley said giving them a 'yeah right look'. Kai, who also had the same look, said, "Ok you two. Let's think of ways to get to Serena's world, or any other for that matter".  
  
"Even if we do find away, how will I even know that this is it?" Serena stated more than asked. "I think you'll know, just by being there" Darien spoke, after being quiet for so long. "Oh and how do you know all this?" Serena asked suspiciously. "Never mind" he said, turning away. Serena sighed; disappointed he wasn't going to say anything else.  
  
Later that night, Serena tossed, and turned in her sleep. "Serenity, find the Keyblade. It is the key to saving everyone" a voice called out to her. "What's the Keyblade? And who are you?" Serena yelled. "Soon little one, soon. Till then remember who you are, and trust in your friends. Be careful Chosen One," said the strange voice. Then there was a strange light.  
  
When the light was gone, Serena found herself in her bed; she brushed the dream off, as just a dream, before she fell back asleep. However, she didn't get to see daylight, instead she woke up an hour later, because a shining light woke her up, yet again.  
  
'Man! Why do weird lights always appear at weird times?' she thought tiredly. Then she looked at the light, and saw some sort of golden handle. Something told her to grab it, and without thinking she did.  
  
All of a sudden a huge, key like blade, appeared in her hand. The blade, or key, looked ancient. When she looked at it more closely, she noticed something inscribed in the handle. One part was readable, and the other looked like an ancient language. The readable part said, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But the ancient language part was, for many reasons, unreadable. The main one was because it was just a bunch of symbols.  
  
"Serenity! What was that light in your room just now?" called Darien, with a worried voice. "I'm not sure, but inside it there was this weird giant key thing" she said, examining it more. "Then its time" Darien said gravely.  
  
"Serenity Listen very closely. I was the one who erased your memory of your world, but I did it for good reasons. First of all I'm not sure who originally summoned you here, and I do plan to find out. All I know is that you are the leader of the five legendary warriors of light. I'm one of the five, the other four we must now seek out, in order to save all the different scattered worlds. You are also the new Keyblade master, the first one was your father Sora" Darien said, waiting for my reaction.  
  
She stared at him blankly. It was just way too much info all at once.  
  
"The name Sora is inscribed in the handle, along with two other names, why?" she asked, trying to sort out what just happened. "Because they were the three brave adventures, who first fought the heartless. I want you to put your name there, as well as mine too," he said. He entered the room, in an outfit she'd never seen before.  
  
He was wearing black and blue armor, with blue pants, and long sleeved shirt under it. He also wore a long black cape. A sword hung on a belt around his waist. (Ok if that description sucks let me make it easier) ~ He walked in, in his prince outfit. ~ (There is that better *_*)  
  
"What's with the armor?" Serena asked, still dazed as to what was going on at the moment. "This is how I knew you had received the Keyblade. When my outfit changed, I knew the time had come. You will get a new outfit as well. But different from mine".  
  
Then a small glow enveloped her. When it was gone she was wearing a totally knew outfit. (Picture Helios (SP) outfit from Super S season, just in case my description sucks) It was all white with the exception, of the blue designs in it. There was also a golden crescent moon in the center of her forehead. Also a she had a necklace with the symbol of hope as a pendant. (Picture what the symbol looks like, make it cool though. Oh also I may change her outfit a lot. But I just love Helios outfit. But Darien is still my only love other than Tamahome, Jing, Inuyasha, Lanty a.k.a. Lantis, .(gives long list of all anime characters the author likes)  
  
"Who is Sora anyway?" I asked. I didn't know why but for some odd reason I felt connected to this person. Seeing the look in her eyes, Darien let out a sigh, before saying, "He was your father, Serenity. I told you that earlier. And that is all I will tell you about your past. But I will tell you anything you want about your father's missions".  
  
"He's my father. Darien if I accept this mission, will I get to meet him and my mother?" she asked. "Yes, you will go home. With a complete memory and with a way to travel to any, or more worlds" he said.  
  
"Now we must get you out of here before the Heartless react to the Keyblades reappearance" Darien shouted. "But what about Riley and Kai?" Serena asked. "They will be fine, unless you and I don't get out of here soon! There is a ship we will use to head over to the next world. There we must find the keyhole and seal it, before the Heartless devour that world" Darien said as they ran to the backyard. "The keyhole?" questioned Serena. "I will explain on the gummi ship. Before you ask it's a special ship that can travel to other worlds. The other two warriors gave the ship to my father, and now I have it. By the way we will meet my father at the next world. He has offered to help us" Darien said as they boarded the odd looking Gummi Ship.  
  
After take off, Serenity looked down at the only home she remembered, and silently said goodbye. She wasn't sure if she would ever see it again, or her friends, but something about traveling to other worlds with Darien, was thrilling, exciting, and another feeling that confused her more that ever.  
  
Hi hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it. Sorry it took so long to get out, I just wanted to plan things out. Oh and the other 4 warriors aren't the scouts. Actually I haven't decided who they are. (Readers fall/faint anime style) Anyway I decided to use anime and Disney worlds. So if you want to suggest an anime show look at my 43 Japanese anime favorite list. Yeah I know I like to many, but who the hell cares. (Author's Thought's: Except maybe my friends who I drive insane when I find out new things. But they like it anyway) Oh and to those who have never seen the secret ending to Kingdom Hearts (I haven't finished the game ether so I haven't seen it. I read a summary. When I want info I go into a weird state and usually find so many things out that I don't even need to see the show, if it's an anime) I found out that it's just a teaser to get us to look out for KH2. Yes there's a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know when it's coming out though. All I know is that I think Kairi is the new Keyblade master. Only because in the summary it said she was holding the Oblivion and Oath key. Please R&R and look out for Chapter 2. Anyway I'm not sure 100% though that she's the new keyblade master. Maybe she gets another key like Riku did as long as it's not evil. But wouldn't a game from the evil side point of view be cool. Is there one out there? 


	3. Chapter 2: The New Trio On The Block

Chapter 2  
The New Trio on the Block  
  
'Serena look's so beautiful when she's asleep' thought Darien as he carried her into their room at the Inn, in Transverse Town. 'I hope she's ok with this. I mean she's only 19, and she has to save all of us. I know I'll make it easier on her, so she won't think anything that happens is her fault, and so she doesn't have to do everything alone'.  
  
As he carefully placed her on the bed, he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Then he left the room, to go meet up with his father. Whom he hadn't seen in five years.  
  
While he was talking to his father a few hours later, Serena woke up. She looked around trying to find any sign of Darien. When she found none, she crept out of bed, and left the room. And there she was, alone, in an unknown world. But, for some odd reason she felt this strange force, pulling her to and guiding her every movement.  
  
The Keyblade was now a necklace hung around her neck. As the strange force pulled her she found herself in front of a shop. This shop had some parts similar to the gummi ship they had arrived in. "Hello young lady can I help you?" asked a masculine voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around to find a middle-aged man. He had short blonde hair, which was kinda sticking up, because of some goggles over his head, and bright blue eyes. He looked nice, despite his very rugged appearance.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked feeling no danger toward this strange man. "Me? I'm Cid. And who might you be miss?" he asked. "I'm Serenity, but you can call me Serena for short" she said happily.  
  
All of a sudden his face fell. 'She has the same smile as Sora. Wait! It couldn't be.Could it? Is this Sora's daughter!' he thought. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Huh? Oh nothing you reminded me of someone I knew along time ago" he answered, making up his mind about her. 'Yep! That's Sora's daughter all right! Her concerned expression proves that. It's the same as his, and her smile to' he thought, 'Boy! She's sure grown up since she was a baby!'  
  
They went inside and she told him about how she came here. She didn't know why she was telling him all this but something told her it was all right.  
  
"What!? You knew my father!" she yelled. "Yes, Sora and your mother were good friends of mine. Last time I saw you, was when you were a baby. So how's your crazy father doing? Boy sure did know how to stir up trouble for himself" he said laughing.  
  
"I. I don't remember him. The person I came with erased my memories, so I could adjust easier". "Oh, well don't worry I'm sure you'll get'em back. So you're the new master aye. Figures like father like daughter in this case".  
  
"Yeah. Hey can you tell me a little about my father? So I can have a better idea of what I'm doing, and so I can make him proud when I meet him again" she asked. "Sure." he said, but before he could get in another word, the door burst open.  
  
And in the doorway, stood a heavily panting, Darien. And some person she'd never seen before. The man was tall, and kinda rugged, he had dark brown hair, which went down to the base of his neck. He also had dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, and black leather pants.  
  
"Cid don't say another word. She needs to find out on her own" said the guy. "I'm sorry Serena, but you don't need to know yet." he trailed off, "Oh by the way, I'm Leon, Darien's father". (I have never played final fantasy 8 only ten hmm haven't beaten that one ether sad I know. Anyway I know it's a little corny with Leon as Darien's father, but it was the best I could do)  
  
All of a sudden she could no longer see darkness surrounded her. Then she saw an image, of a much handsomer and younger Leon, talking to some kid. She couldn't here what they were saying, but she saw the keyblade in the kid's hands. 'Is that my father?' she thought.  
  
Then the image disappeared and when she opened her eyes, they were all looking at her worriedly. "Serena! Are you alright?" asked Darien. ".Yes." she said hesitantly, then she added. "I saw you.I saw you talking to my father when he was the master".  
  
"What!" he said. "I think the Keyblade did it. It wanted to show me a little about my father, since you wouldn't let Cid" she said. "How is that possible?" they all said. "The Keyblade is.well.alive in a way. I can feel it, it has a pulse, it's telling me that a legendary warrior is near".  
  
"Well the let's go find him, or her" Darien said quickly. No wait! The Heartless thrive at night, it's better to do it the next day" Cid said, with Leon nodding in agreement. "And since Leon won't let me tell you about Sora. So I'll teach you about gummi travel, along with a good friend of ours" Cid said, watching Serena's smile brighten even more.  
  
For most of the night, Serena was talking with Cid. And they're old friend Yuffie, or as she called herself, "The great ninja Yuffie!"  
  
The only reason they stopped was because of Darien.  
  
"Come on Sere, we have to go to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us". "Ah.Party pooper. And stop treating me like a little kid" she argued. Darien was taken back about what she said, but didn't show it. He, however, did eventually get Serena to come with him.  
  
But her whole night was filled with images from the keyblade. One time she even heard a voice, "Lately I've been having these strange thought's. Like is any of this for real, or not?" Also there were images of a young man, with light gray hair, and very light blue eyes. Then she saw her father with a fin. And then she saw weird cars, and a guy in a loin cloth! She also saw the keyblade in many forms.  
  
Surprisingly, this comforted her and allowed her to get a good night's rest.  
  
The next morning she woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. "Where's the food?" she yelled fully waking up. "What no hello, or good morning?" Darien said laughing. "Sorry". He gave her tray, with food on it, and the settled down in a chair near her bed, with a tray of his own.  
  
"Serena! Darien! Come Quick! Heartless are attacking!" yelled Cid. Both of them stood up, so suddenly that their trays fell right out of their laps. Of course this was an emergency, so they left the spilled food without a care.  
  
Once out of the hotel, they saw a group of heartless waiting for them. "Get ready Sere" Darien said pulling out his own sword. His sword was neatly detailed, with all kinds of designs. But despite her curiosity she summoned the keyblade.  
  
Then the battle commenced.  
  
Serena was amazed at the keyblades power. She was taking out five heartless at a time, with only three swipes. Darien was having the same amount of luck.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the heartless multiplied. "How many are there?" Serena asked. "Who knows? But at this rate they could take everyone's heart before we even got close" he said.  
  
Right before they began attacking again, a huge burst of light appeared. When the light was gone almost half of the heartless were gone. "Huh? What was that?" they said in union.  
  
"There weren't really as many heartless as you seem to believe. It was an illusion, they created" said a voice from behind them.  
  
They turned around to see a person, with dark red hair with two strands oh her hair tied in the back, and fiery red eyes. She was wearing black jeans, and a red tanktop with a denim shirt, unbuttoned, over it. She also had a silver necklace, with a silver dragon pendant. In her hand was a black and red shield, with another silver dragon in the center.  
  
"Before we introduce ourselves, let's finish these heartless off, before they really multiply" the girl said. They both nodded in agreement, and returned to a fighting stance.  
  
Within thirty minutes, the heartless were all gone.  
  
Serena and Darien turned to face her, after the last heartless was gone. "You're one of the legendary warriors aren't you?" Serena asked. "How'd you guess?" the girl said. "The keyblade is responding to you. I can feel it".  
  
"Really? Cool. Anyway, I'm Lyra. And who might you be?' she asked. "I'm Serena, and this is Darien. It's nice to meet you" Serena said, shaking Lyra's hand.  
  
"Ok! Lyra right? I have a question for you" Darien said. "Ok" she said suspiciously. "How are the heartless here. Serena's father sealed the keyhole here," he said.  
  
"They found another way. But I'm not sure how. But don't worry we'll find out. I put up a barrier here, so we won't have to worry about them anymore," she said.  
  
Later that night, they all had a small party. "Hey Serena?" Leon asked. "Yes Leon. I'm sorry, I can't tell you about your father. But it has to be this way for now.at least" he said. "It's ok I understand, and I'll find out one day" she said smiling. "Well to make up, for that here" he said. He took her hand, and whispered a word se never heard of. "There now you can do magic. It's a fire spell. Oh I also gave you the ability to charge up your sword to maximum power, and unleash it in one big swing" he said. "Thanks"  
  
Hi! Sorry the chapter took so long, but I didn't want to force the ideas, and make it a bad story. I hope you liked this chapter. And in you're reviews suggest an idea for the next world. It can be anime, or Disney I don't care. Oh and in the game I am in the final world. And I hate Riku 2, a.k.a. Ansem, guts. I battled him so many times the little scene is now stuck in my head! Oh the horror. That's the second time that happened. The other time is parasite cage 2. And if anyone needs help ask in review, or e- mail. I have the book though I haven't beaten the game yet; I can still give you tips. Ok hope you like it. R&R. Bye. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Cauldron

Chapter 3  
  
The Cauldron  
  
(World: The Black Cauldron)  
  
Before they left Traverse Town, Serena's outfit changed. Lyra said it was because she found a new warrior. And that it may change after we found the next.  
  
Her outfit now was a light blue tank top, with black X's across the front and back. (Kinda like Riku's) She now had on black jeans. And black boots that were under her jeans. The only things that weren't black or blue, were the silver moon earrings on her ears. (Ok so I suck at describing, hopefully you know what I mean. If you want criticize me, except you dani, that's fine)  
  
Actually, Darien's outfit changed as well. It was now a black turtle neck tank top that clung to his body. (Drool.ok we all have our little problems. Mine is obsessing over cute anime boys, and anything anime) He had black pants, and he could now summon his weapon as he pleased, like Serena and Lyra. Also he now had on a white mask, over his eyes. (Ok I know that's stupid, but oh well. And I am not leading up to his tuxedo mask outfit. Personally I think the moonlight knight sounds better than tuxedo mask, but oh well I'm the writer. But can I at least clone a Darien look alike and keep him, hmm where would I put him......I know I'll hide him in my closet! So my mom won't find him, she never looks in there and while she's away during the day I'll keep him handcuffed to my wrist ~Evil grin~ again you can complain if you want to, except for you dani)  
  
After being in the gummi ship for nearly two days, and forcing themselves not to kill each other, they finally arrived to a New World.  
  
It kinda looked like a circle with woods at the top, and a village at the bottom.  
  
"Yep! There are heartless here alright," Lyra said.  
  
"That's obvious they're everywhere basically, but how can you tell without knowing?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well this is the world The Black Cauldron resides in" she answered, while landing the gummi ship on the ground.  
  
Serena and Darien looked at each other for a second, before asking, "What's the black Cauldron?"  
  
"It's a giant black, well Cauldron, with great evil power. It's been in safe keeping for years but now an evil lord has it within his grasps and plans to use it to help the heartless plunge the world into darkness forever. Now the only thing to do is to destroy it, but." she trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Serena asked. She noticed that she didn't want to tell the truth for obvious reasons. Reasons she'd have to tell if she had anything to do with it.  
  
"It can be destroyed but at the cost of a life" she said sadly. Serena gasped, while Darien looked shocked. He had heard of the black cauldron, but not this part. What were they gonna do? If they had to sacrifice one of there own to keep the black cauldron from the enemies' hands. He knew it wouldn't be Serena she was too important to the worlds right now and plus he'd never allow anything to happen to her. (Awww first stages of love, usually or in most anime's it's denial)  
  
"But were gonna have to find away around it and save this world" she said trying to cheer them up, though it was no use. They all knew there was no loophole though. Something like that there just isn't away around no matter how hard you may try.  
  
They walked onto the still luscious green grass, stretching their legs.  
  
After awhile of walking around they decided to walk into the village, instead of heading for the forest. As soon as they had gotten there, a whole bunch of heartless ambushed them.  
  
All summoning their weapons they prepared for battle. "Be careful. They're stronger now. They went easy on us before, but now they mean business" Lyra said.  
  
Lyra was right, they were stronger, but they still were able to beat them. Only it took longer.  
  
"Well that was a little tiring, wouldn't you say," said Lyra sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night and then get a start looking for the cauldron tomorrow" Serena suggested.  
  
"What you gotta be joking. With something as powerful as the black cauldron in the enemies hands! How can you even think of resting! We should start looking right away!" said a new voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Darien asked getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"Well it took you long enough to get here. I was beginning to think you'd never show up," said a tall man moving out of the shadows right in front of them, so they could see him.  
  
He was, well as I said before tall, about two inches taller that Darien and he was about 6"1, meaning this new guy was 6"3. He had bright green eyes and smooth, long, light brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. He wore a green turtleneck tank top like Darien's. And black pants with boots under them like Serena's. He also wore black gloves that went up to his wrists. He had a tattoo of the symbol for falcon in green that matched his eyes, on his right shoulder. And the only other distinguishing feature was a slanted scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Who are you?" Lyra asked.  
  
"Call me Toroki. The third warrior of light you're looking for Ms. Serenity" he answered bowing and taking her hand and kissed it. As soon as his lips touched her skin she blushed crimson red.  
  
All of a sudden, Darien jumped in between them and said, "And why should we believe you! For all we know you could be serving the heartless" he spat.  
  
"I take it you're the boyfriend by the way you just acted. And just so you know not only am I a celestial warrior, but now I am also you're rival. And I do intend to win her heart" he said proudly.  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend and we have reason to suspect you" he barked trying to hide the blush, after being called Serena's boyfriend.  
  
"But Darien, how come you didn't suspect Lyra when we first found her?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because the Keyblade responded to her, you said so yourself" he nearly yelled.  
  
"Well the keyblade is responding but it's a little different. But there definitely is a celestial warrior here. So how bout he joins us and I'll decide whether or not he's the real deal" she said.  
  
With that he shut his mouth. Only cause he could no longer argue, he'd just have to go along with this guy.  
  
They stopped in a restaurant for a quick bite, and then left to look for the cauldron.  
  
Fighting heartless is a little hard, but Lyra was having an even harder time keeping Darien from killing this new guy. Especially when Toroki offered Serena his arm, and she took it.  
  
"Darien chill! He's not gonna hurt her if he really is a celestial warrior" she said struggling to keep him under control.  
  
"Yeah but if he isn't a warrior of light, he may hurt her" he said angrily.  
  
"Well we can't do anything about it right now, but don't worry I'm on your side I think he's a little fishy too" she said. Then she whispered, "Let's lay low for awhile and keep an eye on him, alright?"  
  
"Sure that's a good idea," he said watching Serena laugh at something he said. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something boil inside of him making him feel like he should be the one making her laugh and not this guy.  
  
He instantly scolded himself for even thinking that.  
  
Even so the trip through the forest had been a relatively quiet one.  
  
It was beginning to get dark, when they came to a sudden stop. As they found a giant castle right in front of them.  
  
"What is that?" Serena asked, feeling fear rise in her. And the big, dark swirling cloud overhead wasn't helping.  
  
"It's the castle of the horned king. He most likely is behind the heartless in this world" said Toroki.  
  
"So I take it we have to get in there without being noticed, right?" Lyra asked.  
  
"Yep! But I heard a villager talking about a secret entrance on the side" Toroki said.  
  
"Then I guess that's where were headed" Serena said getting her sword out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well ether way were gonna end up fighting heartless so might as well be prepared" she answered.  
  
"Oh" he said as he and the rest of them pulled out their weapon.  
  
"Serena quickly studied Troika's weapon. It was one of those things where there's a big spiky ball on a stick, except the stick was metal. (What the hell are those called! I'd appreciate someone telling me in a review. Thank you). On the metal stick had a green falcon decorating it.  
  
They walked around the side quietly to avoid unwanted attention. Once they reached a certain section they started feeling around for something.  
  
"Hey guys I think I found something" Serena called. They all stopped what they were doing and came to look. Toroki was the first to reach her.  
  
"Oh you mean this," he said pushing a brick.  
  
"No not that one!" Serena yelled but it was to late a trap door opened under their feet and they began falling.  
  
"Serena!" Darien yelled. Lyra started looking for what they pushed, but couldn't find it.  
  
"Where did it go?" she said while franticly searching.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Serena and Toroki found themselves in a smelly, dusty hallway.  
  
"I told you it wasn't that one," she said rubbing her head.  
  
"How do you know?" he said rubbing his bottom.  
  
"Because it was too obvious meaning it must be a trap, so I noticed the one next to it was plain and ordinary unlike the other ones. So I guessed it must be it," she said.  
  
"Very well done Keyblade master, you seem very smart," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked then she remembered something, "Fire!" And all of a sudden a flame came out of the Keyblade a lit up the room.  
  
In the corner of the room was a big giant troll, with heartless jumping around him like they were dancing, but these Heartless looked different, they had helmets on.  
  
"Ah even more impressive. But do you have what it takes to beat me" he said.  
  
All of a sudden lights shot up and created a cage like space.  
  
"If you manage to beat me you must find a way out of here. But that's if you manage to beat me" he said before charging towards them.  
  
He jumped up and the force that hit them, when he landed, knocked them down.  
  
Then the giant troll started spitting out fireballs and attacking them.  
  
Serena dodged them as best she could and attacked with all her might and his forces seemed to weaken a little.  
  
"Serena get behind me!" Toroki yelled.  
  
"Why?" she asked throwing a fire spell at him, trying to fight fire with well fire.  
  
"Just trust me," he yelled as a fireball hit his arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" he screamed.  
  
"Toroki are you all right?" she asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just get behind me" he said. "Freeze!" he screamed as a fire came straight for him all of a sudden.  
  
But it didn't reach them; the fireball turned into a giant ice cube and made a loud echoing noise when it hit the floor.  
  
"Here Serena, I'm gonna give you the power of ice to fight this guy" he said as a blue glow surrounded her. "All you have to do is say, 'Freeze!'"  
  
"So you figured out my weakness, impressive. But it won't be enough!" the troll said. All of a sudden the new heartless they had forgotten about came out of a swirling dark light.  
  
Then the troll started jumping up and down so they couldn't stand up, but he also shot bigger fireballs at them.  
  
Serena tried to stand up but it was no use. And the Heartless seemed to be unaffected by it.  
  
'This is hopeless!' Serena thought that as she let the heartless attack her.  
  
'Don't give up. You can't let the darkness win. Look inside yourself, you'll find the answer' called a voice that sounded oddly familiar. (Corny I know)  
  
"Father" she whispered.  
  
"Serena get up!" Toroki called.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Toroki with blood running down his arm, leg and face.  
  
She was about to ask if he was all right, but then she noticed she was bleeding even worse. Her arm was cut, as well as her leg. And her head hurt. And the she saw blood dripping from her cheek and lip.  
  
She looked at the heartless and then at the troll. And then she closed her eyes and visioned the troll in her mind's eyes. And she noticed something she didn't before.  
  
She jumped up with al her might, and ignored the sudden jolt of pain through her body. Then she did one more jump before he could knock her down again and kept doing it as she dodged fireballs.  
  
Finally she jumped up and did a flip in the air and landed on his shoulders. While he tried to shake her off, Toroki stood up and destroyed the other heartless.  
  
Serena managed to get the Keyblade in his mouth so he couldn't close it.  
  
"Toroki shoot the ice spell in his mouth! There's a fire there and you should be able to put it out. Come on we don't have much time!" she yelled.  
  
"Alright" he said as he took aim as the troll managed to shake Serena off. But he didn't have time to jump and knock him down before Toroki screamed, "FREEZE!"  
  
And a big blue beam came out and hit him right in the mouth and steam came out of his mouth. He started jumping up and down, but found something was wrong.  
  
All of a sudden he started to freeze up, and became an ice cube.  
  
Luckily Serena recalled the Keyblade to her before it could freeze with him.  
  
"Serena would you do the honors" Toroki said.  
  
"Gladly" she said as she prepared for one final attack. Then she said, "Fire!" and the giant troll was reduced to a puddle of water on the floor.  
  
"Great thinking Serena! How'd you locate that flame in his mouth anyway" Toroki asked.  
  
"I listened to my heart," she said. And silently added to herself, 'Thanks dad'. Then she fainted from exhaustion.  
  
A few hours later she woke up, from Toroki shaking her. "Hey Sere I found the way out".  
  
"Hey what happened, I don't feel anything. What happened to all my wounds? And what about yours?" she asked.  
  
"I used a potion. Heals ya real quick" he said laughing. She said thanks, before getting up and walking toward him. After opening a door, they walked down a new hallway.  
  
"Ok let's go find Darien and Lira" she said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should go find the cauldron instead," he said.  
  
"What? How can you even suggest that? They could be in trouble and need our help. And plus if this horned king is as powerful as you say he is, then were gonna need all of us together to beat him" she nearly yelled.  
  
"Fine" he growled.  
  
And basically the rest of the walk was quiet. Until they had to turn a certain direction, then they'd argue over which direction to go.  
  
Eventually they came to a fire lit chamber. And in the center was a huge cauldron, with green steam coming out of it.  
  
"Is that the-"  
  
"Yes the black cauldron" he finished for her.  
  
She looked around and noticed something. She looked closer and realized. "Oh my god! Toroki look! It's Darien and Lira and their about to be killed!" Serena said as she tugged on his arm.  
  
"Toroki?" she asked when he didn't answer.  
  
Her answer was a very evil laugh, which came from Toroki!  
  
"Toroki what's wrong with you?" she asked becoming scared.  
  
"Nothing, Serena" he said. Then he grabbed her arm and made it so she couldn't move.  
  
"I congratulate you for beating my brother. That was very smart of you, but you're not going to meddle in out affairs ever again" he said smoothly, a little too smoothly.  
  
"You're.You're Bro.Brother?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you know that troll we fought, except he really isn't a troll like me were shape shifters who serve the horned king!" he laughed evilly.  
  
"But then why would you serve him when your one of the Hikari five?" she said trying not to believe what he was telling her.  
  
"Foolish girl, I was never one of the Hikari five! I just shape shifted into the real Toroki, who is our prisoner. It was easy top fool you, and when the keyblade reacted to me it was telling you I was a heartless minion, but we shape shifters give off a different aura then regular heartless. Darien was right to suspect me. My real name is Reioku," he said.  
  
As soon as he said that he started to change. His hair turned blue, his eyes bright yellow. And he now wore a black robe. That completely covered him, so you couldn't really see what he was wearing underneath.  
  
"But why? Why would you do this Toroki?" she asked in shock.  
  
"What will it take to get you to understand! I'm not Toroki!" he yelled. "Now what are you going to do? Surrender and be killed or let your friends die? Take your pick, Serena" he said.  
  
"I surrender," she said dropping the keyblade as well as to her knees.  
  
"But before I die. Can you please tell me? Tell me why you became evil?" she asked as she was tied up.  
  
"Fine! You're gonna die anyway. First of all, the brother we killed isn't my only brother" he said grabbing her and pulling her over to the cauldron.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.  
  
""The celestial warrior you're looking for, Toroki. Is my elder brother" he said while she gasped.  
  
"I was jealous as well as my twin brother. He got all the attention from everyone, because of his powers. But I never said anything because no matter how jealous I was I could never hate him. He was to kind and even helped me with things. I idolized him. And we were always good friends; he'd even let me and my brother tag along with him when he went to work. He said he'd always be there for me. But then he went away for a little while" he sighed a painful sigh, before continuing.  
  
"But then he did the one thing that I could never forgive. My wife, by know he had been gone for ten years, except he came home for my wedding and was my best man. We had just received news that we were gonna have a child, when we found out that she had a disease. I sent out a letter to my brother telling him that he could use his magic to save her and the baby. But as the weeks flew by he never came, never sent a response. And then she died. He promised that he'd always be there for me, and when I needed him the most he wasn't there. And so when the horned king appeared before me, and offered me a chance for revenge. I couldn't refuse. And I put a spell over my brother to control him" Reioku said.  
  
"Reioku, do you think that he maybe never got the letters because someone had interfered and caused this grudge so they could use it for their own plans, to get to Toroki. And even if I'm wrong, do you think you're wife would want you to seek revenge on you're brother because of her. I mean if she knew how close you were I don't think she'd want to be the cause of this feud," Serena said looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
"Shut up! What do you know about her! Don't you dare ever talk about her, you didn't even know her" he yelled, while smacking her.  
  
"Get you're hands off her Reioku!" called a voice.  
  
"Toroki? How the hell did you get out!" he yelled.  
  
"You will not harm her! And if you do, brother or not I will kill you. For it is my duty to protect her," he yelled.  
  
Serena looked at him. He looked exactly like the Toroki she had come to trust.  
  
"You will kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I'm already dead. My soul is at least. It died with my wife and unborn child" he smirked, "As well as when I found out that I was betrayed by the one person I had trusted the most!"  
  
"Reioku, I did not know of your wife's illness. And I'm deeply sorry. But Serena is right! Someone did stop those letters from reaching me. When I had heard of what happened from a villager somewhere else. I rushed home, but it was to late and you were already being controlled by the darkness" he said sadly.  
  
"But even so, I can't believe you would do this! I know you are in pain, but still evil isn't the answer," he said.  
  
"I know, but I knew I could never be strong enough to fight you. But with the heartless at my side, I'll get rid of you once and for all" he yelled.  
  
All of a sudden a dark ball was in his hands, and then he started throwing them at Toroki.  
  
Serena could only watch as the two brothers fought. She saw all the hatred on one side and the pain on the other as they fought a meaningless battle.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled with all her might. The rope that had been tied around her wrists and ankles all of a sudden disappeared in a bright light.  
  
"Both of you stop it right now! This fighting is pointless. Reioku can't you see how much pain this is causing Toroki? Even if you can't, what happens if you manage to kill him? Will your pain go away? Will it bring your wife and child back? No. So please stop this fighting," she said as she started to cry.  
  
They both stared at her for a minute and then Reioku all of a sudden grabbed his head and started screaming.  
  
"I won't do it! I won't hurt my brother! You can't make me!" he yelled.  
  
"Fine then" came and evil voice.  
  
Just then a beam of light came out and went right threw Reioku's stomach.  
  
He collapsed on the ground, as blood started pouring out beneath him.  
  
"Reioku!" yelled Serena and Toroki at the same time.  
  
They were unable to reach him because, more beams shot out and they had to keep dodging them.  
  
"Serena, are you all right?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
She turned around to see Lyra and Darien dodging blasts too.  
  
"But I thought you were." she trailed off as she saw the Darien and Lyra that were tied up turn into heartless. 'An illusion like before' she thought.  
  
"Actually we found the real secret passageway, and we rescued Toroki here" said Lyra.  
  
"He told us what was going on with his brother, and what he was doing" Darien said.  
  
They continued dodging blasts, trying to find out where they came from.  
  
Then the blasts stopped and, out of the shadows came and dark figure with a brown cloak on and heartless surrounded him. His face was hard to see under the hood he wore, but it looked like a skeleton head except instead of white it was black. And he had horns on top of his head.  
  
Everyone thought the same thing, 'The horned King'. (Oh yes I've only seen the black Cauldron once so my description of the horned king may be bad. Wait aren't all my descriptions bad. I think I need a hug ~sniff~.)  
  
"Hmm.Impressive you managed to get this far. And Reioku I'm surprised you managed to get out of my mind control. Oh well you'll be dead in a couple of hours, so you'll soon be with your wife and child. See I told you I could make your pain go away" he said.  
  
It was hard to hear, but they all thought they heard Reioku say faintly, "You bastard".  
  
"Now as for you meddlesome four, I think it's time you stopped meddling in our plans," he yelled as he held his hand up and three big black disks started appearing and thrown at them.  
  
They tried to dodge the blasts but they were too fast and the heartless were swarming around them.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" screamed Darien as one of the disks cut into his side.  
  
"Darien!" Lyra yelled, but that distraction caused her to be hit in the leg.  
  
"Darien, Lyra are you alright?" Serena asked trying to keep focused on the heartless and disks.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," they said.  
  
"Serena! I can get rid of the Heartless by using a spell, but I will be out of strength after that. While Darien and Lyra covered me, you go and fight the Horned King. You'll have more of an advantage," Toroki yelled. (What bimbo came up with the Horned King?)  
  
"But-" she said.  
  
"Don't worry go! Darien! Lyra, you heard the plan right?" he asked. After they nodded, he held his hand up and yelled, "THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden lighting bolts came out of no where and one by one the heartless were destroyed, as well as the disks.  
  
Toroki collapsed and started panting heavily. Lyra and Darien ran over to him. Before he fainted he said, "Go now Serena." Then he lost consciousness.  
  
Serena started to head over to him anyway. "Stop Serena you heard him, Go. Go now while we have this opportunity" Lyra said.  
  
Though she felt bad about, she turned around and headed for the horned king, whom at the moment seemed to be having a hard time from energy loss as well.  
  
'This is my chance his guard's down' Serena thought as she charged for him. 'This is for Reioku. And all the pain you caused him'.  
  
She was about to attack, when the king looked up and disappeared.  
  
'Huh where'd he go?' she thought. She soon got her answer.  
  
He reappeared right behind her, and grabbed her neck so that she couldn't breathe. She tried to get his hands off, but found his grip to hard.  
  
"Did you now that the black cauldron wasn't originally called that? It was actually called the Nosomu Cauldron, or the Wish Cauldron. Many came from all over the different worlds to come and make a wish. But so many wishes caused many disasters, that tainted the cauldron to turn evil, so now every wish made will turn into a disaster. The only way to turn it Back to that state is to have a person pure of heart dropped into it. And you get the honor of doing that and as it becomes pure once again" he said throwing her at the cauldron.  
  
Or at least that was what he thought.  
  
A golden light went right through him as he threw Serena, but the impact was so great that he threw her the opposite direction. Cursing as he held the place where the beam was shot right threw him; he accidentally stumbled into the cauldron.  
  
Then a flash of bright green light flooded the room. While Serena could only stare in shock. She thought she heard Reioku's voice saying, "Come on it's gonna blow!"  
  
Only it wasn't her imagination, after the light and smoke cleared and she was able to see again. He was right there next to her.  
  
"Are you alright?' he asked panting heavily.  
  
"Yeah, but what about you? That blast of light came from you wasn't it? You saved my life. Thank you" she said.  
  
Reioku turned to look at her and gave a small smile, before collapsing.  
  
"Reioku what's wrong?" she asked, starting to cry as she put his head gently on her lap to rest.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened. Letting that guy trick me! I'm such a fool," he said.  
  
"No your not. I forgive you, and besides why are you saying sorry you're the one who saved all of us" she said while smiling, but that didn't stop the tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"Stop crying Serena. A smile looks much better on you, now dry those tears. You know, you remind me so much of my wife. To bad I'm going to die other wise we could have been great together" he said.  
  
The others started to walk over to them, with Toroki leaning on them both for support.  
  
Reioku noticing them said, "Well Darien I guess you won. Take good care of her in my place. Oh and please wait until after you're married to have kids".  
  
"What are you talking about?" Darien said turning beat red, which matched Serena's blush.  
  
"Oh yes, by the way Toroki please forgive me.," he said as he trailed off, his eyes closed never to open again.  
  
"I forgive you brother, but there is no need for forgiveness when what happened was not your fault" he whispered.  
  
While Serena however said, "Reioku? Reioku please wake up! REIOKU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Finally done, wow 14 pages yay to me. Anyway sorry haven't updated in awhile but oh well. The chapter here isn't it! Please stay tuned for the next one. Please help me choose a world and make it an anime one this time. I would very much appreciate it thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R 


End file.
